


Desire

by multifandomhaven



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhaven/pseuds/multifandomhaven
Summary: At first it had been his colorful, silk garments, but it was when his lips parted when she became completely enraptured with him. His voice was as soft and luscious as the clothing that adorned him, and the way his eyes followed her every move - it was almost scandalous.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anon on Tumblr

_**Requested by Anon on Tumblr.** _

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the Dornish prince to catch Lorren's eye.

At first it had been his colorful, silk garments, but it was when his lips parted when she became completely enraptured with him. His voice was as soft and luscious as the clothing that adorned him, and the way his eyes followed her every move - it was almost scandalous.

"I realized that I have failed to make your acquaintance, my dear," he spoke one day as she passed by him. At first Lorren hadn't thought he had spoken to her, she was a simple handmaiden to a noble in King's Landing for the wedding of King Joffrey. Her footsteps faltered momentarily before she came to a complete stop and turned to face him, her breath hitched in her throat.

She felt her eyebrows raise. "I-Is it me you're speaking to, my prince?"

The Red Viper laughed heartily. "Of course it is," he smiled. "I have seen none more beautiful in this city. Where have they kept you hidden?"

Lorren's face flushed. "I-I'm a handmaiden, my prince, I'm no one special."

"Come now, that I doubt," he flashed another bright smile. "Your name."

"Lorren Rivers," she told him, a pang of shame shooting through her veins.

Oberyn clicked his tongue. "Ah, a bastard."

Lorren ducked your head, her eyes searching the ground beneath her. "Y-Yes, my prince."

"Being a bastard is nothing to warrant such shame," the man spoke lightly. He reach out his hand, which was surprisingly cold even in the heat of King's Landing, and tilted her head up so she could look into his dark eyes. "You were born of passion, not of politics - there is no better way to enter this world."

Lorren swallowed hard, her heart nearly beating out of her chest. "Your words are kinder than what I'm used to, my prince. Thank you."

"Come to my chambers this night, my dear, and I will show you exactly how kind I can be," Oberyn boldly requested.

Lorren's face and neck burned violently. "M-My prince, you honor me, but I must decline. My duty is to my lady - if I am not there when I'm needed..."

Oberyn smiled once again, his hand sliding down to grip her hand in his. "Do not let this city destroy you, Lorren Rivers. There are far too few beautiful things in this world."

He brought Lorren's hand to his lips, pressing a firm kiss to it. "It was my pleasure to make your acquaintance, my dear, but I fear I must make my leave."

"Enjoy your stay, my prince," Lorren's voice nearly failed her.

Oberyn winked and then turned to leave. "You are welcome to find me whenever you desire."


End file.
